


Chapter 47

by Whisper9



Series: Five Kingdoms AU [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hornet, F/M, Google translate used, Normal boring sex, Romance, don't expect the big deal, overcoming complexes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper9/pseuds/Whisper9
Summary: Full version of the chapter 47 of Hallownest Tales, published separately at the suggestion of readers.When finally Quirrel and Hornet forget their problems and allow themselves to love each other freely.
Relationships: Hornet/Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Series: Five Kingdoms AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467040
Kudos: 37





	Chapter 47

**Author's Note:**

> As I did not want to raise the rating of the main fic to M for something that happens just once in the whole story, I published this chapter in a separate work, however probably someone who has not read the main fic will try to read this, so if it helps you, I leave some data to take consider.
> 
> -Due to certain circumstances, Quirrel and Hornet had to face against each other in a death duel in the Colosseum, Hornet almost killed Quirrel leaving him seriously injured, but somehow both managed to escape alive
> 
> -In this story Hornet is not void, but she has some void inside her body (It was necessary more than just a dalliance to allow her to be born), the condition of her body is something that caused her many complexes throughout the story.
> 
> -Both have already confessed their feelings, but they have not had time to talk about it.
> 
> -Hornet is something more emotional in this story, she has become accustomed to being more relaxed in that regard.
> 
> -Don't expect this to be the big deal, it's my first time writing something like this and I don't think I'm too good at it.

_The audience of the Colosseum roared for blood, hitting the bars of the cage demanding the death of the fallen warrior. Hornet stood there, as the winner. She had that bug in armor before her feet, begging for mercy, but she with absolute coldness stuck her needle in the side of the bug opening a deep wound._

_Then as if her body moved alone, Hornet buried the needle deeper, listening to the insides tear apart. The poor victim was barely able to move and suffering his last seconds of life took off his helmet revealing his identity._

_"Quirrel! No! Quirreeeeeeel!" Hornet cried desperately._

"Hornet! Hornet! Wake up!" Quirrel screamed as he shook his friend.

Slowly the mists of the nightmare seemed to fade, and still panting, Hornet looked at her friend. There he was, alive, in one piece and looking at her worried. He couldn't help but throw her arms over him and hug him tightly... Although her strength was somewhat excessive for the pill bug's body.

"Hornet... I don't breathe..."

"Ahh, I'm sorry!" She immediately released him and backed into her bed away from him. "Sometimes I forget that I am much stronger than you" She looked at him with guilt. "I suppose it would be ridiculous if you had survived a battle in the Colosseum against me to end up dead because of a hug" Hornet's eyes began to get wet.

"Calm down Hornet, don't worry about it, in the end nothing happened," Quirrel said, taking a seat on the bed and placing one of his hands on her friend's shoulder, but she pushed him aside.

"That is a too simple way to see the problem! I really was willing to kill you" She looked at Quirrel worried.

"I know Hornet and I don't blame you. It was an extreme situation. I had my mind controlled by an external force and you were almost dying. Besides, I know that if you wanted to take my life it was only to save me from being the puppet of that hateful butterfly. Under normal circumstances you would never hurt me"

"Of course not! Under normal conditions I would even protect you with my life!"She looked sadly at the wound that the pill bug carried on his side. "But surely I would be a pathetic guardian, just look how I have left you"

"I didn't think all this affected you so much."

"Well... I tend to hide my anguish, I have to be strong, I can't let Hollow see me falter, and right now Verm needs everyone's support to overcome everything that has happened. That's why I forced myself to keep a smile. But it's getting harder and harder, I feel like it falls apart.

"Then let it falls apart"

And Hornet began to cry.

A shiver ran down Quirrel's back. Seeing Hornet crying was not normal. Not normal at all! She really must be affected to react that way. Fortunately before he had to do any action, Hornet herself calmed down and began to dry her tears with the sheets on her bed.

"I'm sorry Quirrel is that... This whole situation brought me unpleasant memories. Problems that I thought were overcome, but I suppose those old ghosts will haunt me until the end of my days"

"What ghosts?"

"Well..." Hornet seemed somewhat doubtful about whether or not to tell him, but in the end with a sigh she decided to speak. "You know I lived all the process of the infection in Hallownest. I saw with my own eyes how harmless insects turned little by little in empty shells plagued with death and pestilence. I saw how families succumbed to infection, how mothers attacked their own offspring to infect them, I saw how everything fell apart I saw... How my friends in Deepnest became monsters that just wanted me dead and... I also saw how they died by my own hands..."

"Hornet..."

"I was much younger at that time..." Hornet tried to force a carefree smile but the tears in her eyes made the task difficult. "I had nightmares a month after that and... Later I decided to harden my heart, stay alone and not make more friends so I wouldn't have to suffer when... I had to kill them..." She dropped herself into bed and looked at the ceiling with melancholy "Now when everything It seemed fine... When I thought I was free to allow myself to love again... This happens..."

"Hey... This was not a common situation," Quirrel said approaching. "Under normal circumstances you should not face such dilemmas. In part it was my fault for letting them capture me. But this is absolutely different from your previous experiences, this time you could save me, it was something possible and here you have me again with you. I don't think it's necessary that you harden your heart again or deny yourself the right to love someone"

Hornet's breathing softened and she began to calm down, dried the last tears that rolled down her eyes and sat up on the bed. Then looked at the pill bug directly in the eyes, Quirrel got a little nervous, her attitude was a little weird.

"You know? I would like to stay with you... Living by your side for a long time, as much as possible, it is nice to have you around. It would be great to be able to do that, to have you alive with me." Hornet put her hand on Quirrel's wound and began to caress it gently.

"I don't see why you can't fulfill that desire, I'm not going to die or anything, you can stay with me all you want."

"Really? Could I accompany you... Until the end of your life?"

"Eh yes? I guess?" This question confused the pill bug a lot, because he didn't quite understand what it was all about. "Destiny is somewhat uncertain, but if conditions permit, I will be happy to have you by my side forever"

"That..." A smile peeked over Hornet's face and she pressed the pill bug's side with more force. "That is good to know."

"Ah!"

"Did I hurt you?"

"Eh... No, no, I'm fine, it didn't hurt... Rather it tickled me, with or without wounds my sides are somewhat sensitive"

"I see."

Hornet softened her caresses and let her hand run through the skin of the pill bug causing quite pleasant sensations in him, to the point that he closed his eyes unconsciously and bent a little, leaving more exposed the area that his partner touched, that was so relaxing that he was unable to maintain his composure. This reaction caused a slight laugh in the crossbreed who gave herself the freedom to touch him with more confidence, anyway he did not seem annoyed by it.

Quirrel sighed in pleasure, he did not remember ever being caressed in that way, it was so pleasant that he found it unfair that only he enjoyed it and wanted to compensate in some way for the pampering received. So he extended his hands to Hornet's face by touching her gently, she reacted positively by raising her head and exposing her neck, which soon received the attention of the insect.

A soft groan escaped Hornet's mouth, overwhelmed by the new sensations that swept through her, no one had ever touched her that way and it was exquisite. Quirrel watched her with delight wishing he could touch more of her body but... There was the cloak, that annoying red cloak so important to her, the barrier that hid her abnormal body inhabited by shadows that complexed her so much. What he least wanted was to make her feel uncomfortable, so he chose to caress her through the cloth, although he couldn't help feeling quite uncomfortable with this, it just wasn't enough for him.

It wasn't enough for Hornet either, she didn't know why but she wanted to feel Quirrel in her skin, she longed to have his hands on top of her and this made her anxious. With a slight push she knocked the pill bug on the bed and began to touch his belly. Quirrel groaned feeling waves of pleasure travel through him, if his sides were sensitive his center was even more so. This excited Hornet who, guided by her instincts, placed herself on top of him and bent down to kiss his neck.

The rain of kisses that fell on Quirrel ignited his desire, he loved Hornet, he needed her and touching her body through her cloak was not enough. Forgetting his fears, he slid his hands under the cloth, crossing those thin and elegant legs that he liked so much. The crossbreed purred happily rubbing her face against him in an adorable way, causing a deep sigh in him. The insect's hands continued to rise, exploring every corner of the girl's body, whose breathing began to shake with excitement, it was then that he came into contact with that strange texture of shadows that was part of her.

Quirrel could not suppress an expression of slight disgust at this touch and immediately felt Hornet tense in his arms. She had seen him, she felt his repulsion. The explorer looked at her worried and noticed the sadness and shame emerging in those dark eyes.

The greatest complex of the warrior flourished. Her worst nightmare was now coming true, she was rejected by her physique, she was disgusting, repulsive, pestilent, abnormal, undesirable.

Of course Quirrel did not think that, he would not deny that he would rather touch a hard and normal shell like that of any insect, but it also did not cause him too many conflicts, even with that strange skin he still desired to Hornet. But she already felt hurt and began to withdraw slowly. He could not allow it, he could not let her leave with that sadness in her eyes, then resorting to all his speed and strength he pulled her to him and kissed her.

Hornet's eyes widened in surprise and then closed with pleasure. This kiss was very different from the one she had received from Tobu, especially since it was desired. It was deep, warm passionate. Some sighs escaped her before the encounter of their tongues. Her hands clung to Quirrel while he resumed the task of caressing her body, he was touching it with more confidence, even the parts composed of shadows, it still seemed strange but he would get used to it, now all he cared about was making his partner feel good.

Soon the cloak that protected Hornet's body from the eyes of others began to be somewhat more annoying than desirable. Quirrel wanted to take her freely and she longed for the same. So without shyness or complexes, she shed her clothes, getting naked and exhibiting her anatomy completely. She stood still, sitting on top of the pill bug, watching him nervous and waiting for some reaction from him. Quirrel was simply glad to see her released and in all her glory.

"You are beautiful" he said softly.

"Do you believe it?"

"I don't believe it, I'm completely sure."

Hornet felt faint with love and dropped onto him claiming his mouth, which Quirrel offered gladly. The insect gave himself to pleasure, letting the girl do her will. It was delicious to feel her rub against his belly or tickle his tail, but despite her enthusiasm, there was a certain inexperience in the love arts. Quirrel was much secure and had preference for certain areas to be stimulated, which seemed to be the most sensitive of her. The female broke into moans of pleasure when she felt him caress her lower belly, or brush the back of her legs or even receive those delicate kisses on her neck.

The pill bug felt strangely familiar with that activity, or perhaps it was not something so strange. It was not far-fetched to think that he had ever been in such an intimate situation with someone. With the age he was, it was unlikely that Hornet to be the first in his life, and although in his mind there were no memories of anyone from before, previous experiences seemed to be engraved on his body.

Then old ghosts began to torment him, the fear that an old love was still waiting for him resurfaced from the depths of his mind. For many years, he desperately wished that this would be the case, that someone knew him, yearned for his return and received him with open arms, rescuing him from the well of uncertainty and loneliness. He never dared to be intimate with anyone, not wanting to betray that person who supposedly expected him, it would be very painful to start an affair with someone and then end up destroying the heart of another person who supposedly loved him very much in his past. For years he maintained his determination not to give himself to anyone and now he was with a girl over him.

Quirrel removed his hands from Hornet's body and tried to get up, although it was difficult with the crossbreed on top of him. She looked at him reproachfully, it bothered her that he stopped his loving fiddles so suddenly. The pill bug sighed trying to calm down and put her thoughts in order, which was very hard being so excited. But this was important, he had to put distance, this could not be, he did not want to have a mate. He could not have a partner! He should make that clear, even if it cost him a beating from Hornet.

"Hornet... What are you and me?" He asked seriously, to which the girl frowned.

"What is that question about? This is not the time for that"

"That is important! Just answer"

That was a trick question. If Hornet answered that they were a couple, then he would remind her that he did not want to have a mate and with the pain of his soul he would stop all this, probably she would react badly and get angry with him, but it was necessary and he was willing to face the consequences. If instead she replied that they were friends, he would explain that friends do not do these things and impose distance again, this would probably have the same result of the furious girl wanting to kill him, but again he was willing to endure whatever came. However Hornet's answer left him speechless.

"We're family. Now can we go back to what we were?"

"Fa-fa Family?"

"Sure, we love each other, we support each other, we help each other and we have decided that we want to stay together until the end of our lives"

This simply left Quirrel speechless, he had no way of replying to this, especially since he felt the same, even before he knew he loved her that way he saw her and her brother as a family, so he didn't hesitate a moment instant to promise that they would be together until the end of their lives. And worst of all, he couldn't help feeling happy at the prospect of staying with Hornet forever. He was trapped.

Hornet snorted annoyed at not seeing reaction or interest on the part of the insect to resume his caresses, so she decided to take the initiative. She approached him and gently bit her side.

A shiver ran through Quirrel's body activating his survival instincts. Hornet was a spider, partly a worm but more a spider, a natural predator, much stronger physically than he. Had he made her so angry that she intended to eat him? Hornet who loved him so much. She planned to betray him like that?

The female on the other hand noticed the sudden nervousness of her partner and thought that maybe biting him had not been a good idea. She just wanted to play but it seems that he found it unpleasant. She chose to try something else and began to lick his side. That gave better results, Quirrel began to shudder trying to suppress moans of pleasure.

"Ah... Hornet... Stop... Ah!"

"No, caresses me again" she said, slowly going down to the bottom of his body.

"Hornet... Please..."

"Caress me." The licks were almost in his tail.

"Hornet! Ah!"

"Caress me!" She said with a mischievous smile as she played with Quirrel's tail.

"Ah!"

Finally the pill bug gave up, he couldn't stop Hornet, or rather... He didn't want to stop her.

Hornet licked the tip of Quirrel's tail that was rhythmically wiggling at each touch. Between sighs and gasps her partner finally put his hands on her and began massaging her legs from the inside, going up to her critical point and then gently going down. Each caress made her shiver.

She gave a gasp when Quirrel rubbed her intimate area and her mind clouded with pleasure, she hardly noticed when that little bump appeared on Quirrel's tail. Hornet drew back and looked at the bulge that had appeared. What did that mean? Was it...

Feeling proud of having excited him partner to the point of exposing his intimate parts, she proceeded to introduce that bulge into her mouth. Quirrel gave a shout of pleasure when he felt Hornet's tongue play with him, her wet and soft touch drove him crazy. He waddled his stimulated tail unable to stop as he clung to his partner's legs, who still with his busy mouth let loose groans. The pill bug's agitated breathing, plus his caresses excited her and made her wish for something that she herself wasn't sure what it was.

She continued to lick and suck Quirrel's member while she noticed how it grew little by little and delighted in his sweet voice, she ran her hands along the sides of the insect making him shiver, while a strange heat settled between her legs. She lowered her pelvis until it did contact with her partner's chest, she needed to brush her intimacy with something. It was then that he, knowing exactly what he had to do, took her firmly and laid her on the bed, taking a more dominant position.

Now it was Quirrel who took control of the situation, but she did not object, just looked at him expectantly burning with desire and love. Those wistful eyes made him sigh, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life and he would be happy to be able to contemplate them forever. Slowly he approached to the girl's face while sneaking his hands close to her horns.

A groan escaped Hornet's mouth when she felt the brush on her horns, it was one of her most sensitive areas, both pain and pleasure. But here there would be no suffering, only sweet caresses that made her shudder, that hand went up and down stimulating her, causing the fire in her belly to ignite as she arched her back surpassed by all the sensations that ran through her body. Her breathing became more and more agitated and it was becoming impossible for her to remain still. How could those simple caresses make her crazy?

Quirrel's hands kept massaging her horns while Hornet waddled unable to contain herself. It was very sexy for the pill bug, also her sharp moans increased his desire. He was fascinated to see her like that, so willing, so shameless, so devoted. He sighed deeply and took his hands off of Hornet, who immediately stared at him.

"What... Come on... Why don't you go on?" She was barely able to speak between gasps.

"You're quite demanding" Quirrel said with a mischievous laugh brushing the girl's belly.

"I'm a... Princess... I have the right... To demand... Ah!" Quirrel's hand reached Hornet's crotch, which began to be stimulated.

"I don't think you're in a position to demand anything now" he said, stifling a laugh.

"Quirrel..." Hornet looked at him yearning as she moved slightly responding positively to the pill bug's caresses.

"Who would imagine that one day I would have the red beast in my hands completely defeated."

"Ah!... No... It's not the same... Ah! This... It is not a defeat... Ah!"

"Do you want me to stop?" He said withdrawing his hand from Hornet.

"Noooo... Don't stop..."

"Then, do you recognize your defeat, princess?"

"Damn..." he said, looking away. "It's not fair, I can't beat you here, you have more experience than me. Besides that I love you too much" Again she turned her eyes to the insect who shivered at the sweetness he saw in them.

"Oh Hornet, if you only knew that you have in your eyes the key to have me at your feet whenever you want" Quirrel thought

Quirrel felt faint with love at that look and gave himself completely to the task of pleasing his partner. He returned to stimulate her horns an he obtained new moans that delighted his ears and accentuated his erection. Hornet arched her back drunken by pleasure, each touch was heavenly and so intense that her whole body shuddered. She grabbed the sheets tightly and opened her legs tempting, exposing herself completely and inviting him in.

That was the signal for Quirrel, he knew she was ready and of course he was too. He carefully placed himself on her and began to brush his member against Hornet's crotch, who corresponded to his actions by shaking and stroking her belly. The elder sighed trying to control himself and looking for the right position to enter. One of the many reasons why crossbreed children were not very common, was because of the complications at the time of joining.

However, Quirrel entered with surprising ease, as if his shape and size had been tailored to fit Hornet correctly. However he noticed the crossbreed somewhat uncomfortable, it would take a while for her to get used to that feeling.

Trying to make the experience as easy as possible for her, he restrained himself from making sudden movements and gently pushed his tail against the girl, who didn't complain and closed her eyes concentrating on what she felt. It was something very curious, a kind of mixture between pain and pleasure, it bothered a little, but she didn't want it to stop.

She opened her eyes when she felt Quirrel's hands caress her, his touch was warm, full of affection and extremely exciting. She let out a sigh but it was interrupted by a kiss from her beloved. She responded gladly that challenge with much enthusiasm caressing his sides, she did not even realize that Quirrel's thrusts had risen in intensity and frequency, she only knew that suddenly she no longer felt the pain and that a wave of pleasure ran through her body. It was so intense that she hardly breathed. She clung desperately to her partner wanting to feel him closer, the heat of her body was intoxicating and that sweet pressure that expanded inside her drove her crazy.

Little by little the pill bug pushed with more force. Hornet was demanding and passionate and it was very difficult to resist her charms, the way she clung to him, the passion with which she kissed him only increased his desire. Soon both surrendered completely forgetting the world, the bed rocked moved by the dance of lovers, who melted in a hug wiggled guided by the rhythm of their breaths. The sensations that surrounded them were increasingly intense, a scream escaped Hornet when she felt the depth of Quirrel, that was exquisite, it was heaven, never in her life thought she could feel something like that.

The pleasure that Quirrel's onslaught caused her increased at every moment, the heat was hugging and she still wanted more. She stirred under her lover who increased the rhythm. He had already lost all care and delicacy, that was not necessary with Hornet, she received him inside without complaints and with total disposition. Suddenly he felt the crossbreed's hands bury in his shell as her entire body tensed and a sensual groan escaped from her throat.

She could feel it, the climax, an intense pleasure, so much that her whole body arched. It was unbearable, exquisite, indescribable, but exhausting. She gasped at Quirrel with longing, he kissed her sweetly and held her against his arms as he penetrated her with passion. He noticed that his beloved's energies had decayed and she would not endure much more. For the first time it had been enough.

He took her to heaven once more, enjoying every moment, surrendering himself completely, with such energy that Hornet felt faint. The crossbreed drunk with pleasure perceived how the onslaught increased more in rhythm and intensity. She hugged her mate with force, and he let out a grunt of delight corresponding to her act. Quirrel was reaching his limit, the dance of the lovers was about to end, so pushing with his last strength he provoked a final shout of joy to his partner.

Hornet clung to the sheets of her bed, her body tensed as she felt Quirrel reach the depths of her being, touching a point that led her to glory and beyond. They both stood still while he completed his chore and she enjoyed that sweet throbbing.

They both let out a sigh when it was all over, then they looked at each other for a moment and ended that encounter with a tender kiss, full of affection.

The pill bug carefully left his companion and lay down next to her, then he delighted himself contemplating her: agitated, with the red face and above all, satisfied. He began to calm his breathing while his erection went down and hid again inside his body. Then Hornet turned on his side looking at him while caressing him affectionately. She looked exhausted, but very happy.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Hornet."

The spider curled up next to Quirrel, accommodating herself in the curvature of his body, of course the insect received her and settled her in his arms, where he began to gently rubbing her naked body, including the parts made of void.

The warm she felt, coupled with pampering and all the accumulated fatigue made Hornet feel sleepy, but before falling asleep, she wanted to ask Quirrel a question, or she could forget it.

"Quirrel"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What you want"

"The tattoo behind your tail. Did you do it before or after losing your memory?"

"What tattoo?"

"Question answered"

"Do I really have a tattoo there? I can't see that part"

"It is also not a very visible place and the tattoo is small. It is from a heart engulfed in flames"

"How strange... Why would I get a tattoo? I don't like them, I don't think memory loss affects my tastes, does it?"

"I don't know..." Hornet began to close her eyes. "But you can't see it and the rest can't either... So it doesn't matter"

"But it still ia something that worried me, it's a heart. Will it be a promise of love? Or something else? And... What if it had to do with a previous relationship? Hornet, are you okay with me?"

"Yes... I love you so much" The half-blood had already closed her eyes, the fatigue was beating her.

"But I probably had someone in my past."

"But not anymore..."

"What if she came back?"

"She won't come back." Little by little Hornet was losing consciousness.

"How can you be so sure?"

"You're a widower" she said finally falling asleep.

Quirrel was speechless for a few moments

"I a widower!?" I was married!? With whom? What happened to my wife? How do you know all this?"

But he got no answer, Hornet had succumbed to the dream and would no longer wake up within a few hours, and the truth, Quirrel didn't want to wake her up either, it was notorious that she needed to rest. He sighed in resignation and decided to imitate her. He settled down next to her and closed his eyes. Later he would ask her what she knew, but for now, he prepared to enjoy the present and his little piece of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect to impress anyone with this thing, I just wrote it because I felt it needed to be written.
> 
> Before you ask, because I know you're going to ask, (Yes, I'm talking to you). Perhaps Hornet told Quirrel that he is a widower, but she does not intend to tell him that he has a son, no one will tell him that he has a son and Dan will not find out either.


End file.
